


Borrow

by Sitnah (frausorge)



Series: Strangely Literal [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-01-01
Updated: 2001-01-01
Packaged: 2018-11-15 11:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11229603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/Sitnah
Summary: Riley accepts an offer.





	Borrow

**Author's Note:**

> _Disclaimers:_ Oh Joss, you came and you gave without taking... I hope.
> 
> Inspired by _Out of My Mind_. 
> 
> Imported and headers adjusted for AO3, June 17, 2017.

The door crashes open. 

"You might have knocked," Spike says. 

Riley just stands there. 

"Well, come on, then- what do you want?" 

Riley mutters. "...said you had needles I could borrow."

"Oh, the missus sent you..." 

"She didn't send me. She doesn't know I'm here." 

"Then why are you?" 

"-Just give me," Riley insists. His eyes don't leave Spike's. 

"Yeah. Sure." Spike rummages, returns, presses metal into Riley's hands. "And-" Spike's T-shirt slips over his shoulders, leaving them bare. "-there's for the size." 

Riley's breath hitches. His fingers close on the material. 

"Door's behind you," Spike says. 

Riley uses it. 


End file.
